


Worlds Collide

by tabzy18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabzy18/pseuds/tabzy18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different spell was cast, Storybrooke never came to be. But of course, all magic comes with a price.<br/>Meanwhile a deal with a trickster fairy leads to interesting things.</p>
<p>For Red Queen Week - Day 1: AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Collide

The sound of leaves crunching reached the man’s ears as he slowly made his way through the trees that surrounded him. He could hear raised voices somewhere nearby and couldn’t resist the temptation.

“Mother! You know I don’t like it when you use magic!” _Oh?_ The man stopped where he was and listened for the mother’s response, rubbing his hands together in poorly hidden glee.

“And **I** don’t like insolence.” _Oh..well..._

Whatever was spoken after that was quiet enough that it didn’t reach him, so he continued making his way towards where the voices had been coming from, until he heard a quiet scream followed by a thump of something, probably the daughter, hitting the ground, and he started to swiftly make his way through the area.

The man reached the edge of the woods just in time to see a young woman, who he assumed was the daughter, give the other woman a look of disappointment, before spinning and running off in the direction of the stables he could see in the distance. The man brought his eyes back down to the older woman in time to see an older man slowly start to go after the daughter. 

_Her father_ he assumed again.

He watched curiously as the mother just stayed where she was, seemingly watching her husband go after their daughter.

“I know you’re there.” The woman spoke up unexpectedly in a calm voice as she spun around, hand raised. There was an explosion of green sparks just before a faint wave of purple could reach the man. 

The woman lowered her arm in shock, startling as a deep voice came from behind her and she turned to see the mysterious man before her.

“I wouldn’t try that again, lass.” He warned. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Who are you? _What_ are you? I’ve never seen anyone in our land vanish like that before.” The man tilted his head, looking off to the side in contemplation.

“Ye can call me Patrick, and I’m..I guess the equivalent in your land would be a Genie. What I am is kind of like a Genie.” Patrick explained with a smile, a bit of an accent coming out as he spoke. He noticed a certain kind of glint appear in the woman’s eyes and he smirked.

“So you grant wishes then?” The woman questioned.

“In a manner of speaking, yes.” Patrick answered, smothering the smirk back into a friendly smile. “But,” He started and watched as the woman’s face fell. 

_“I will only grant one wish.”_

 

* * *

 

“What do we have?” The woman asked after weaving between the many bodies that made up Police Officers and reporters.

“Male, appears to be late forties. His throat was ripped out, his nose and parts of his face were torn off, and his torso is covered in slashes. It also looks like he got thrown into one of the cars parked nearby rolled himself off of it while he still could. Jane, it looks like something out of a monster movie.” He watches as Jane side-eyes him but didn’t say anything. “For real! It looks like a freakin werewolf tried to eat the guy!”

“Seriously Frost?” Jane snorted as she walked passed him, shaking her head as they approached the body, Jane finally able to lay her eyes on the blood bath. “Jesus..” She breathed. 

“I told you!” Frost exclaimed turning to look towards the body again, before automatically starting to gag, throwing his hand up to point a thumb behind him and making a beeline in the direction they had just come from.

Jane chuckled as she approached the victim, and the M.E. examining the body. 

“Hey Maura.” Jane smiled as she stopped next to the body, before squatting to look closer. “Jane.” Maura replied, looking up at the other woman with a warm smile of her own.

“Have a cause of death yet?” Jane watched as Maura waved her hand at the poor guy’s neck.

“Everything from his Esophagus forward was torn out. The Trachea, the Cricoarytenoid Muscle, Thyroid Cartilage, the Carotid Arteries, and...many, _many_ other parts.” She finished, cutting herself off as she noticed the look Jane was giving her. “He bled out. Though it looks like something came at his throat from both sides and clamped down while pulling at the same time.” She explained, motioning what she believed happened with her hands. “I’m still unsure of a weapon. Whatever it was, was extremely sharp, but was also able to keep a very firm grip. I won’t be able to put together a model until I can examine the body back at the morgue. I can tell you the lacerations on his torso were done before the attacker went for his throat.”

“He tried to defend himself.” Jane stated. “You know, what Frost said is starting to look kind of plausible. Not the part where the guy was attacked and killed by a mythical creature, this does look like it might be an animal attack though.” She watched as Maura quirked her head to the right in contemplation, but before Maura could respond, they both turned their heads at the sound of shoes thumping across the pavement to see Frost quickly making his way back towards them.

“They found a trail of blood outside that leads into the wooded area of the park across the street. We don’t know yet if it’s another victim, or whatever ate this poor guy here, so they don’t want to go looking for what the blood leads to yet.” Frost explained.  
Jane groaned before standing up, Maura following her.

“There’s nothing else I can do until I get back to the morgue, let me come with you.”

\-------------------------

The young woman stirred at the sound of birds chirping from somewhere above her. A few seconds later, the sound of people whispering permeated her consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open but she noticed everything was still very blurry. She looked up and could make out the sky and the blurry green shapes that were the trees. As she brought her eyes down to be more level with where she was lying on the ground, she could make out grey blobs standing near her, but not so incredibly close that they would startle her should she wake up suddenly.

_Wait, why am I on the ground? Why was I sleeping outside?_ Suddenly flashes of what happened the night before blurred through her mind.

_She’d been following up on her most recent case. She’d followed a lead and ended up at a parking garage. When she walked to the second level, she found a strange man pulling along a young boy who looked to be about 13 years old._

She remembered shouting at the man. “Hey! Let the kid go!” She then remembered the man turning and snarling at her, his face shifting to something not human for a split second before turning back around and continuing to try and drag the boy along.

Her instincts had kicked in and she ran at the man, hand landing a strike against his solar plexus causing him to lose his breath, release his grasp on the boy, and go flying across the parking garage level, all in the span of a split-second. She turned to look at the boy. “I’d run if I were you.” 

Before she could turn back around and face the direction the man had gone flying, she found herself moving through the air and landing on one of the parked cars behind her. The next flash she had was of the man going after the young boy again, she let out a loud roar before throwing herself across the parking garage level and into the man before he could touch the boy. 

 

“Go!!” She yelled just before the man lunged at her. She faintly heard the slapping of the boys shoes against pavement as she started grappling with the man. 

The next flash she had was of the man striking her in the chest and shoving her across the level, letting out a roar of his own. She growled back before flying back across the level and striking the man in the throat with her forearm, pulling him with her as she lunged on the roof of a nearby parked car, causing the man to lie across the hood with his back on the windshield. 

She jumped and twisted through the air, landing on the hood between the man's legs, leaning in close to his face as she growled and reached a clawed hand up to his throat. 

“Who sent you? Why are you in this world?” She questioned gruffly.

The man spluttered, wriggling around and trying to get loose but stopped as the woman squeezed her hand around his throat. “I don’t know her name.” He relented. She started to squeeze harder. “I really don’t!! She always referred to herself as the Queen of Hearts.” The woman’s grip loosened in shock, her eyes widening. “She’s been sending handfuls of werewolves to different lands in search of this one man, we don’t know his name, they were just given something that has his scent on it.”

The woman’s brow furrowed in confusion and her eyes narrowed. “They?”

The man nodded quickly. “Yes, they. I’m not from that world, once the werewolves get to the different lands, they change people in those lands to help them. At least that’s how it worked here. Here they mostly changed criminals of varying types.

The woman quirked her head to the side in contemplation before squeezing her hand again, causing the man to splutter. “I told you what you wanted!”

“Why were you after that boy!?” She yelled out the question, watching as the man's eyes widened in fear, and she had her answer. “You shouldn’t exist.”

“You’re one of us!” He shouted at her. 

“I don’t murder innocents!” She reached her other hand up, tore into the man’s neck, and pulled swiftly with both hands while jumping backwards off of the car and landing on the ground with a soft *thump*.

She jolted upright with a gasp, startling the two women who were standing nearby, the darker haired of the two flinching backwards a bit in her surprise. The woman who was kneeling on the ground, closer towards her, lifted her hands in the universal sign for surrender, showing the woman who had just been jolted awake that they meant her no harm. “It’s alright, we won’t hurt you.” She motioned to herself before speaking again. 

“I’m Doctor Maura Isles, I’m the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. The woman standing behind me is Detective Jane Rizzoli. Do you know who you are?”

The woman glanced down, suddenly noticing that a red cloak was draped over her body, and starting playing with the edge of it. “I’m Ruby, Ruby Lucas. I’m a Private Investigator.” She frowned. Her eyes went unfocused, before she looked towards Jane, then back to Maura. “I...I don’t know how I got here though.” She whimpered.

Maura’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, before she stood up, holding out her hand for the other woman to take. “Come with us. We’ll take you to one of the EMTs to make sure nothing is seriously wrong, and then you’ll go to the station with Jane and she can help you piece together what occurred.” Maura explained.

Ruby smiled softly as she took the other woman’s hand and she helped pull her to her feet, the red cloak sliding off in the process.

“Aaaand she’s naked!” Jane exclaimed in exasperation, her eyes shooting skyward.

Ruby blushed as she bent to grab the cloak and wrap it around herself once more, before brushing past Jane and Maura to make her way towards the ambulance.

“Jane,” Maura whispered. “She has scarring along her torso. It goes from the bottom of her Costae Fluctuantes up, and most likely around to her Scapula.” Jane stared at her for a second, eyes narrowed. “Mauraaaaa!” 

She gave Jane a dry look before explaining again. “They start at the bottom of her rib cage and wrap around to her shoulder blade. They look like they could have started out as the same kind of lacerations our victim has.” Jane’s eyebrows rose she she turned to stare after the other woman, Ruby, as she walked away. 

“So, Little Red Riding Hood almost gotten eaten by the Big Bad Wolf?” She chuckled as Maura scolded her, eyes returning to the blonde Medical Examiner and missing how the mysterious woman ahead of them stumbled at her words.

\-------------------------

Ruby sat at the table in the middle of one of the unoccupied interrogation rooms, head in her hands as her elbows rested on the surface. The medical examiner, Maura, had given Ruby a set of her scrubs to wear for the time-being. She guessed it beat sitting there buck-ass naked with just her cloak wrapped around her. It _definitely_ beat those stupid paper cloth gowns you were always forced to wear at the hospital.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Ruby raised her head to watch Detective Jane Rizzoli enter, folding her hands and leaning her chin against the tops of them. The detective offered up a small smile as she closed the door and walked over to the table, taking a seat in the chair opposite Ruby. 

“You doing alright Miss Lucas?” Jane questioned, resting one hand on the surface of the table, the other staying in her lap. Ruby offered up a weak smile. “As well as one can be doing when they don’t remember what led to them waking up naked, in a busy park in the middle of Boston, at the end of a trail of blood, across the street from a crime scene.” She shrugged.

Jane smirked at the woman’s nonchalant snark, and then frowned, realizing just _how_ nonchalant she seemed to be in regards to the situation. “You don’t seem...too worried about anything that happened or might’ve happened.”

Ruby’s eyebrows furrowed, and then her jaw clenched and her eyes closed in realization. _Shit._ Ruby cleared her throat before chuckling shortly. “Yeah, about that Detective. Waking up naked in a wooded area, um, isn’t really unusual for me.” She paused, taking in the Detective’s reaction, realizing belatedly what she said did the exact opposite of calming the situation. 

“Oh! No! nono no. It’s nothing weird, or like what happened today. Well...it might be a little weird….” Ruby groaned at herself. “God, okay, sorry. I think out loud sometimes. A lot of times.” She shook her head, before forcing herself to jump right into the story. 

“Both of my parents are dead, and I grew up with my Granny. Granny lived out in Alaska when I was growing up, and when I was really little, somehow I made friends with one of the pack of wolves that populated the area. My clothes would always get ruined when I would play with the pups when I was younger, so little me just learned to not...wear them around the wolves. Sometimes I would fall asleep outside surrounded by the pups, and the next morning some of the older ones would try to feed me dead rabbits, ferrets, other small animals.” Ruby grimaced, this story wasn’t helping anything. 

“You know, none of this sounded strange to me growing up. I also never had to explain it to anyone. Ever.” She sighed, crossing her arms on top of the table and laying her head on her forearms. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. **That** was the best you could come up with on the spot?!_

Jane chuckled. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, that’s not the strangest story I’ve heard. **One** of the strangest, but not **the** strangest.” She right out laughed at the look of disbelief Ruby shot at her after she lifted her head.

 

* * *

 

Ruby sighed as she unlocked the door, pushing it open and entering her small apartment, longing to be able to relax after the long day she’d had. She paused, standing just inside the open doorway, eyes darting back and forth scanning what she could see of the dark apartment from where she stood. She cautiously stepped backwards, hand reaching behind her to flip the deadbolt locked, before stepping further into the apartment. 

Ruby lifted her head slightly, sniffing the air as a new scent not associated with her apartment hit her nose. Whatever it was smelled incredibly familiar and yet completely different at the same time. _Something woodsy, with undertones of different flowers, and….apples?_ Ruby inhaled sharply, darting across the apartment and towards her bedroom, throwing the door open.

Ruby’s heart dropped when she realized the bedroom was empty and she sighed dejectedly, moving further into the room and pulling her jacket off, throwing across the back of the chair sitting in front of her desk. Ruby felt the sudden tingle of magic in the air as she turned around to head back to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but stopped short at the sudden figure standing in her doorway.

“Hello, Little Red.” A voice drawled from the shadows.

Ruby knew that voice. She knew that voice quite intimately. She’s dreamed about that voice every night for the past two years. Ruby held her breath, hoping to every higher power she knew of that this wasn’t a dream. There was a flicker as the figure waved her hand and the bedroom light glowed into life. “Regina..” Ruby breathed out, still standing frozen in place, before launching herself at the other woman, wrapping her arms around her, feeling the shorter woman’s hands on her own back. “You found me.” Ruby whispered, burying her face in the other womans neck.

Regina sighed, one hand sliding up Ruby’s back to cup the back of her neck, the other hand fisting the back of her shirt, holding her tighter. “Of course I did. I haven’t stopped looking for you since we’ve gotten here. It probably would have taken longer unfortunately, if it weren’t for the news reports about a ‘strange animal attack in the middle of Downtown Boston’ early this morning.” She smirked. 

“Wait! _You_ were the one that brought my cloak!” Ruby exclaimed, pulling back in realization to look at Regina. “Why didn’t you stay?” she pouted.

“I had just covered you in your cloak and you were in the middle of transforming back when I heard one of the police officers tromping through the woods nearby. I didn’t want to complicate things further.” Regina explained, shrugging a shoulder. “Plus you only had to wait a few hours, after waiting two years. You didn’t even know I’d been there!” Regina accused.

Ruby looked affronted and pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself. “I just assumed it was the cloak I was smelling! That was the first time I’ve changed like that since we came here, I just thought my senses were stronger after the change. That always happened back home.” 

Ruby looked like she was going to continue, say something else, but she just walked around Regina and made her way into the small kitchen. Regina hesitated, and then followed the taller woman, eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

“Regina, I don’t think the change is the same in this world.” She whispered, leaning back against the counter. Regina frowned but didn’t say anything. “The only time I’ve changed since we’ve been here has been during Wolf’s Time each month. Never any other time, and I haven’t remembered any of the changes. Not until last night. This morning. Whatever.” Ruby waved her hand about in annoyance. “Last night was the first time I’ve changed out of anger in _years_ Regina. I tried to stop it, but once I found out that other wolf had been eating _children_ I-”

“Other wolf?” Regina interjected. “In this world?? How??” She questioned, mostly to herself rather than Ruby. Ruby stood there, staring expectantly at Regina.

“Sorry.” She apologized, looking around the kitchen and moving towards the table and taking a seat in one of the chairs. “Please continue.” She said with a flourish of her hand and a smirk on her lips.

Ruby smirked back in response, shaking her head in amusement. “Yes, ‘other wolf’. The man who was found murdered. A lead I had for one of my cases lead me to that parking garage, and I found that man pulling along a young boy who didn’t look older than fourteen. I called out to him and the man turned and _snarled_ at me, his face mid-way through shifting. From that point I kind of went on instinct. The boy got away and I fought the man, found out he was murdering children, and made it so he wouldn’t be able to anymore.” Ruby exhaled in defeat, not okay with killing the other werewolf, but knowing _he_ wouldn’t stop killing either. 

She watched the smaller brunette as she sat at her kitchen table in thought, and smiled. _It only took two years, but we’re finally here._ Ruby frowned, and called out to the other woman. “Regina, there’s something else.” Ruby watched as Regina looked up at her, a smile adorning her face and Ruby internally flinched at what she was going to say next. “The man, the other wolf. Before I killed him he told me, he told me who had sent him to this world.” She continued to watch Regina for a moment before glancing off to the side.

“He said The Queen of Hearts has been sending werewolves to this world and others.”

She didn’t have to look over to see the smile slip off of Regina’s face.

\-------------------------

“This can’t be right.” Maura muttered as she looked at the results of the blood tests, heels clicking off the floor as she walked down the hallway away from her office, pushing the door open as she walked into the morgue without taking her eyes off of the paper.

“It is.” A deep voice responded. Maura gasped, coming to an abrupt halt and looking up. Her eyes landed on a man who was standing on the other side of the autopsy table the victim’s body resided on.

“Who are you?” She questioned firmly. “How did you get in here?”

“Your results are telling you that this man isn’t fully human, aren’t they?” The man asked, eyes on the body in front of him as he ignored Maura’s questions.

Maura stared the man down, before relenting. “Yes, you’re correct. The results are saying that this man somehow had some type of canine DNA combined with his own. The results are incorrect because that’s not possible. The blood samples just got contaminated and I’ll send another one out before I leave. Which you will please do now. Leave, I mean.”

The man chuckled, lifting his head and meeting her eyes. “The results aren’t wrong, Maura. This man wasn’t human, and you’re in danger.”

Maura’s eyebrows furrowed. “How do you know my name? What do you _mean_ this man was not human? Who _are_ you?”

Before either of them could say anything else, the elevator in the hallway dinged. The man smiled at Maura before lunging at her and wrapping his hand around her wrist.

\-------------------------

Jane exited the elevator and made her way towards the morgue. “Hey Maura! I forgot to ask, do you want to...” Jane trailed off as she spotted Maura through the windows to the morgue and saw a strange man with his hand on her arm, his back facing her. Jane ran to the doors to the morgue and threw them open, and just as her eyes met Maura’s scared ones, the honey blonde haired woman and the strange man disappeared in an explosion of green sparks.

Jane’s eyes widened as they darted around the morgue, and she slowly inched her way further into the cold room, trying to process what had just happened.

“What the _hell_?!”

* * *

 

Maura stumbled as she pulled her entire body backwards, ripping her arm from the strange man’s grasp, glancing around as she regained her footing. “Where are we?” She questioned, walking towards one of the few windows placed around the room, and looking out across an endless field. “What _are_ you?”

The man chuckled, watching as the woman in front of him crossed her arms as she turned to look at him. “What makes you think I’m anything more than human?” He questioned back, crossing his hands behind his back as he continued to watch her. “We’re on the outskirts of an old town in Western Mass. Not many people seem to come out to the town other than students, and not many people come out to this side of it.”

Maura’s brow raised as she calculated how far away they now were from Boston. “We’re about two hours outside of Boston.” She stated, and watched as the man seemed to appraise her quietly. “I recognized the area. Deerfield right? I’ve been here before.” She explained, turning to look back out the window, avoiding the man’s gaze. “And if the accusation that our victim were to be a mythical creature wasn’t enough to at least question you, the way we came be two hours away from Boston in just a couple of seconds probably gave away the fact that you are not completely human.”

The man continued to watch Maura, before outright laughing at the wry look he saw on her face when she turned back around.

“I’ll give you that.” He said, nodding his head and chuckling. “That was a stupid question, huh?” He held up his hand when she saw her go to respond. “Rhetorical question.”

Maura huffed in annoyance, but kept her eyes on the man. “So what are you if you’re obviously not human?” She questioned again. “As a matter of fact, _who_ are you? And again, why do you know my name?”

He smiled. “Well my dear Maura, I’m your birth father.” He watched her eyes widen, and he grimaced at what he was going to say next, turning away and pacing to his left, hands still crossed behind his back. “My name, is Patrick. That’s the name I’ve gone by for _years_. It’s not my birth name, but it’s the name I’m now known for. Unfortunately, you’d know me better by my most recent name. Paddy Doyle.” 

He heard her gasp and nothing else, so he glanced up and saw her face tilted downwards slightly, brow furrowed and eyes darting around quickly while she seemed to be deep in thought, before she glanced up again and looked at him. “How can I know you’re telling the truth?”

He quirked his head to the side, acknowledging the reasonable question. “I’ll give you a blood sample if you’d like? I don’t think my blood has stayed around long enough for anyone to get a sample before now, so you’d need to test it quickly.” Noticing her brow now furrowed in confusion, he continued. “Which brings me to your last question. What I am, is a Leprechaun.” 

Maura eyed the man up and down, before realization dawned. “Like the original Irish mythologies? Where Leprechauns were more often referred to as being trickster faeries of an extremely dark, and often times grotesque, nature?” She watched as he nodded. “Well, your current ‘profession’ suits you then. But what do you mean when you say your ‘blood doesn’t stay around long enough’?”

Patrick shrugged. “It’s something of my own doing, nothing to do with any of the myths.” He explained, waving away anything Maura might’ve wanted to say regarding any of the myths she may have read over the years. “Seeing as I’m _not_ human, but my profession more often than not ends with me getting injured, I don’t want people coming across any of my DNA easily. So I made it that after a couple of hours my blood just, fades away from existence. Some type of blood like substance is left behind, but machines come back saying the sample has been corrupted.”

When it looked like Maura was going to question him again, he waved her off. “To put it simply, magic was involved. That’s not what’s important right now though, I didn’t come to you out of the blue for the first time in your life to explain where you came from and what I am. No offense.” He turned to fully face her, clasping his hands in front of him.

“Maura, there’s a good chance you’re in danger because of me, and not because of any of my connections in this world. Because of men like the one whose body lies on your autopsy table right now. People who aren’t human, and are extremely dangerous.” He watched as her arms dropped to her sides and she pursed her lips in a mixture of annoyance and shock.

“But to explain how and why you’re in danger, I do in fact have to explain to you where you came from.”

\-------------------------

Jane bit at her thumbnail as she watched the computer screen, the feed replaying for the fourth time. She watched as Maura entered the morgue and disappeared from view of the camera. She watched as there was a period of time where absolutely nothing happened, and then her own person appeared on camera. She watched herself pause at the morgue doors after she had flung them open. There was a _very_ faint flash of green light, but nothing else as she watched herself inch further into the morgue, and then out of sight as well. Jane paused the video and just sat there at her desk, eyes unfocusing as she became lost in thought. 

_What can I do? I can’t tell anyone that I saw a strange man grab Maura and they both disappeared into thin air. One, that sounds fucking crazy. Two, there’s not even proof that the guy went into the morgue. I don’t know what to do, Maura’s stuff is still in her office, I don’t even know where they could’ve gone, and I jus-_ “Fuck!” She shouted, hand falling away from her face and hitting her desk.

She looked up when she noticed the silence around her. “What?! Never seen anyone frustrated before?” She shouted at the other detectives staring at her. “Don’t you all have things to do?” She questioned and shook her head. She lifted her hand and pointed to her right without looking. “Don’t you start.” 

She looked up and saw the older detective looking at her, hands raised in surrender. “I wasn’t gonna say anything!” He exclaimed.

Jane scoffed. “I’m fine Korsak. Just...frustrated. Obviously.” She stated with a roll of her eyes. She turned back to her computer and stared at the screen again, hearing Korsak’s “I hear ya.” and seeing him nod in agreement out of the corner of her eye.

“Something about this whole thing seems off, other than the obvious.” She mumbled, picking up her phone. She pulled up a file on the screen and looked at it for a few seconds, before dialing a number, and waited.

“Hi Miss Lucas. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli from BPD...”

\-------------------------

“Regina, Regina! Don’t freak out.” Ruby watched as the other woman’s eyes darted around the room and she knelt in front of her, placing a hand on the other woman’s right thigh. 

“Regina, look at me.” Ruby waited until eye contact was made. 

“There we go.” She breathed. “Regina, your mother isn’t here. From what that man said, it sounds like Cora is still wherever you ended up sending her years ago, and she’s just biding her time until the wolves find this man. Which by the way, there’s that too. She’s not looking for you. She’s looking for some man. She’s not going to hurt you. Not again, over my dead body.” She watched as Regina’s shoulders lowered as a tiny amount of weight seemed to be lifted off of them. 

“You’re right, you’re right. She’s not here and I shouldn’t be reacting like this. I’ve grown into my own since I last saw her.” 

Ruby stood slowly, before smiling as she slid onto Regina’s lap, arms settling onto her shoulders and hands clasping together. 

“Exactly. We’ll figure something out, we always do.” She grinned. 

The smile Regina was giving her now was bordering on the happy she was exuding when the they saw each other for the first time in two years just a little while ago. Regina chuckled at Ruby’s enthusiasm, both hands finding a place on the taller woman’s waist. 

“So, who is Ruby in this world?” She questioned, right hand moving slowly up Ruby’s side. 

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, eyes dropping to look at Regina’s lips before quickly looking up again. “Well, here she’s named Ruby Lucas. Apparently she was moving up the ranks of the police force and was well on her way to becoming a detective when we came here. I feel kind of bad about not getting detective for her, but…” She shrugged. “It’s weird. I know none of that actually happened, that they’re just memories I have to make me fit in in this world, but I still feel guilty.” She said, eyes looking downward solemnly. 

“Hey.” Regina said, tapping Ruby’s side gently to get her to look at her again. “You could still go for detective, couldn’t you?” 

Ruby shrugged. “I’m not sure. I don’t know if I’d want to at this point anyway. I doubt the werewolves are the only magical beings in this world killing people, it might actually be a good thing if I’m not under somebody else’s thumb in this situation.” 

Regina smiled and sat up a little straighter causing Ruby to lean into her more. She watched as Ruby’s eyes shot down to her lips again and Regina licked her lips, hoping to provoke the flash of gold in the other woman’s eyes that she’d been waiting to see. A growl sounded from Ruby’s chest as she watched Regina’s lips curve into a smirk, knowing the smaller woman had gotten the reaction she wanted, and shook her head. 

“What, what’s the Regina Mills of this world like.” She asked, making sure to keep her eyes on Regina’s. Regina’s eyes flicked down to Ruby’s lips and she licked her own again, bringing her eyes back up to Ruby’s and leaning in to the other woman. 

“Do you really want to know?” She watched as the taller woman’s eyes flashed gold a second time. Ruby swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. 

“I..do, but maybe we can talk about this more later?” She questioned, and then leaned in before Regina could reply, bringing their lips together. 

Regina’s hand slid from Ruby’s side around her back to fist in the back of her shirt, her other hand sliding up to cling to the other woman’s shoulder. The kiss quickly became frenzied as two years of longing was released. Ruby slid as close as she could, tightening her arms around Regina and bringing their torsos together, pulling a small moan from the smaller woman. 

Ruby stopped suddenly and stood up, holding a hand out for Regina to take and pulling her up from the chair. Regina reached her hands around Ruby’s neck and pulled her down into another kiss as the taller woman walked backwards, leading them to her bedroom. Neither woman heard Ruby’s phone ringing as Regina pushed the taller woman against the wall next to the door, Ruby moaning as their lips stayed together, tongues clashing. They did notice when a new voice spoke up suddenly, causing them to break apart. 

“Hi Miss Lucas. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli from BPD.” Ruby groaned in frustration, eyes closing and the back of her head thumping against the wall as Regina laughed quietly and laid her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “I had a few more questions for you, so if you could give me a call as soon as possible, that’d be great.”

The two women stayed where they were as they listened to Detective Rizzoli state her phone number before hanging up.

“I guess I should call her.” Ruby stated, eyes still closed. Regina hummed in agreement, neither of them moving.

\-------------------------

Jane lifted her head from her hands and looked at the watch on her wrist. It was 5pm, Maura had been taken almost six hours ago, and Jane still had no idea what to do. She looked around the bullpen and noticed that it looked like most of the other detectives had left for the day.

Jane watched the couple of detectives who were still there work when she startled as her phone rang. “This is Detective Jane Rizzoli.” She answered in a clipped tone.

“Detective Rizzoli? This is Ruby Lucas. I got your message, sorry it took a little while for me to get back to you.” The other woman apologized.

“Eh, no worries.” She waved off. She smiled at Korsak as he made his way back over to his desk, cup of coffee in hand. “I just had a couple more questions come up since you were here earlier today. Do you…” Jane trailed off when a flicker from behind Korsak caught her eye and she turned in time to see Maura appear outside the door to the bullpen in a dim explosion of green sparks. “...Holy shit.” She muttered, the hand holding her phone falling away from her ear slightly.

Jane watched Maura enter the bullpen and make her way towards Jane’s desk.

“Detective? Detective Rizzoli?” Jane suddenly pressed the phone back to her ear as the small voice coming from it reached her, eyes still on the woman walking towards her. “Hi, sorry about that Miss. Lucas. Actually I’m going to have to call you back if that’s okay, something urgent just came up.”

“Yeah, of course. No problem.” Was replied.

“I’ll try to get back to you asap.” Jane promised, eyes travelling higher as Maura reached her. “Sorry again.” She apologized a second time, and then pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Maura smiled.

Jane’s brow furrowed. “What the hell happened Maura?? Who was that man?”

Maura glanced around the bullpen before looking back at Jane. “We should talk about this somewhere else. I know the café isn’t usually crowded around this time.”

Jane glanced around as well, before nodding in agreement. “All right, let’s go down there.”

\-------------------------

Regina watched Ruby hang up her cell, sliding it into the back pocket of her pants as she walked into her bedroom and grab her jacket.

“I’m sorry Regina, it’s just, with a dead werewolf being in their morgue I’m a little leery of just letting this go and letting them handle it. What if more of them come? Or came? Detective Rizzoli was definitely….frazzled by whatever it was that made her hang up real fast.” Ruby explained as she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her keys off of the counter.

Regina smiled, pushing away from the wall she was leaning against and walking towards the other woman.

“Ruby, I’m not mad.” She chuckled as she stepped in front of her. “I’d be a horrible person if I were pissed at you wanting to make sure people weren’t hurt. _Especially_ if my mother is somehow involved.” She frowned. 

Ruby frowned as well, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and brushing her lips across her forehead. “Like I said before Regina, We’ll figure something out. We always do.” She smiled

“Now just stay here and I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” Ruby brought her lips to Regina’s once more for a quick kiss before pulling back and leaving the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish the fic in time for Red Queen Week, but this I actually do have planned and outlined out, so it'll get updated.


End file.
